Yohio x Leon - Smut
by DaftersUnite
Summary: Leon has a meeting with the Vocaloid's Boss - but can that stop Yohio's libido? (Lmao dude idk it's just a smut thing I did when I was bored. Yoheon - spread the word.)
**Lmao so.**

 **Someone asked to see my Yohio x Leon smut one shot.**

 **uhh.**

 **looking back, it's really cringey, but I don't even care anymore lol.**

 **For those of you wanting the Olilen fanfic to continue - it will! Once midterms are over.**

 **For now, enjoy.**

It was day three without sex, and the only one who seemed to be affected by this madness was me.

"Babe..." I whined, wrapping my arms around my lover, Leon. "Can we have sex /now/?"

"For the sixty-sixth time already - no." Leon gazed up to my eyes, starting intently for a few seconds or so, leaning in ever so slowly... Only to turn away from my touch. That was one of the many things he did that turned me on... Such a goddamned tease...

"But why?!" I sighed over dramatically, my fingers wandering down to the button of his pants.

"Because I need to look refreshed for the meeting with the Boss tonight. Last time she thought I had a fever. Aaaaand you wanna know why? Because my blazer was in a disarray, my hair was sweaty and untamed, my eyes were watery, my face was red and hot... But I didn't have a fever." He walked closer to me, pointing his index finger at my chest. "We were actually cutting off a 'session' short because /you/ persuaded me to have sex late, /you/ forgot to check the time and /you/ said no one would know - but she kept grilling me! I was almost /this close/ into telling her what we were doing!" He said, poking my chest with every statement he made.

"Baby, baby, babe... You talk too much." I grinned goofily, placing my index finger against his lips, my smile growing wider only when his glare became harsh. "I understand! I do, really. So turn that frown upside down!" He didn't. "Babe, come on. We have an hour until you need to go!"

"We go on for more than just one round, Yohio..." He grumbled with a blush, much to my amusement. I tilted his head upwards by his chin, my nose barely touching his. "Then we'll go one round only. Two if I finish quickly. Heh, like I ever finish quickly." My cocky remark made his glare even harsher, which in response I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Leon, I /promise/ I'll finish 30 minutes before you need to leave so you can get ready, cross my heart!" He hesitated to answer, averting his gaze to the bottom left of his gorgeous eyes. "30 minutes /is/ enough time to get ready..." He pouted, and my goofy grin was the width of my head! "Yes, it is. Uh-huh. Yup. Perfect time." I nodded like a little kid eagerly, hoping he'd cave in. He always did, all the time...

And just like I thought, he did. Because one thing led to another, we were on the my bed passionately making out. And I don't mean just the touchy-feeling caressing of each other, because it was much more than that. We'd French kiss, lose our breath, and when we'd pull away from each other there was a always a fine line of saliva connecting our tongues. Mmm...making out with him always made my temperature rise.

I seductively unbuttoned that one button on his dark purple blazer, ever so slightly sliding it off his shoulders as our tongues still danced with each other. I did pull away, however. Just so I could start kissing down his long, slender neck that was exposed due to pulling his blazer off. I lapped my tongue around his neck first, but then I started giving him my tender-loving square hickeys... Don't ask. It's a /loooong/ story how we figured that I could do that.

"What changed your mind?" While suckling I asked. He scoffed and continued breathing heavily. "Oh, shut up you. Don't act like you didn't want it. It's been three days. For us that's three years. Ever since I met you my sex drive is higher than usual."

"Yes, but, why give in now? When I asked you this morning and last ni-"

"Don't question me."

"Right, right. Sorry." I smirked, unzipping his pants. "I can't hold on any longer.." I checked the clock on the wall and pondered. 15 minutes left. Personally I'd prefer to do it for 15 minutes x 999999999999999 but, Leon needs to leave.. I need to make this quick.

In an instant both our pants and underwear were on the floor. Seeing his hard-on in three days... It's things like that that got my heart racing.

I lubed him up pretty sloppily due to wanting to fuck him right there and then, but I wanted it to feel good for both of us, so I did try at least prepare him thoroughly. "Okay, babe. I can't wait much longer..." I murmured, my hands gripping onto his smooth, inner thighs, slowly spreading his legs wide. "Go ahead. Make it quick." He breathily murmured, his messily untamed hair clinging onto his forehead. I kissed his blushing cheek and entered him slowly, my cock instantly throbbing as he tightened around me.

"Stop...tensing..." I whispered breathlessly, my grip on his thighs tightening. "It's not my fault..nha... You're just too big..." I gave a small laugh, and started thrusting into my lover slowly and gently, just so he could get used to the feeling. "Ah...Hio..~" His pitch rose, which lead to his voice breaking as he said my name. He in so much pleasure already... For such a grumpy man, he sure was hot in bed. His voice was perfect...his body was perfect...he himself was perfect.

I'm so lucky to be in love with him.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, silent moaning and the whispering of sweet words to one another, he dug his nails into my arms and tilted his head up. "Shit...!" He whispered, moans now escaping his mouth much more. "Did I find it~?" I asked teasingly. Of course I did. I knew exactly where it was. Leon looked up with that scary glare and raised his eyebrow. "I'm not answering t-/auha~!/" I giggled, kissing his cheek as my hand travelled to his cock, touching the tip where the precum would bead. When I found his prostate... That's when I'd...well, fuck him senseless. Just ramming my huge cock deep within him, banging into his prostate again, and again, and again... Well, you can only imagine how loud he'd get. "Hio...s-slow d-/ahn~!/"

"Speed up? Okay." I smirked, going way past my limit of speed. And it was a matter of seconds when my moans became louder as well. The sounds of my skin slapping onto his could be heard through the entire room, much to my amusement. This always gets Leon blushing like crazy.

"You idi-!" His voice cracked, and I knew he was close...the constant thrusting of his hips told me so. "Baby...if you keep being sexy... Ahn~ I'm gonna...mn...gonna cum...~" My hair fell past my shoulders, and when I started getting tense, I leaned down to passionately kiss his salivating, moaning lips. He tightened around me as much as he could as semen splattered all over my chest. The feeling of his hot seed on my skin... It made my climax much more intense. Once I finished filling him up with my own semen, I collapsed on top of him, kissing Leon's neck tenderly. I smiled tiredly, wrapping my arms around his chest. "That was more tiring than usual..." I whispered, my light blush scarlet. I think I could only last one more round. "If only we could do it one more time..." I pouted.

"...Who says we can't?" Leon piped in, averting his gaze.

"You did, 15 minutes ago. Go get ready for Boss' meeting, I'll lay here and wait for you... Get dressed in front of me so I have a fresh memory of you. I want to masturbate when you're gone." I bluntly murmured. But... Leon didn't budge. "Leon? Go. You don't have mu-mff!" I got cut off by a deep and passionate kiss from my blonde, grumpy boyfriend. "To hell with Boss. She can wait. You really think I could last one round too? We rushed to the sex too quickly. I wanted the pace to be a little slower.." He admitted, blushing. I kissed him again on his soft lips and grabbed my cinnamon-scented lube, my favourite kind. Good stuff. "Your wish is my command ~" I cooed, blowing a kiss. "But are you sure? What if-"

"Don't question me."

"Right, right. Sorry." I smiled, getting back to work...

...Leon was /really/ going to have me by the balls later when he regrets it.


End file.
